


Let Me Know

by GoldenSkies



Series: The Master Plan [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSkies/pseuds/GoldenSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a relaxing night with Blaise quickly heats up when Draco comes into the picture. It all ends with a surprising confession that actually isn't that surprising at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Know

If she were ever asked, Hermione knew she would be unable to answer whether or not she preferred Blaise's company to Draco's. It would be as though she were being asked to pick a favourite of her children (if she had any, and if she were the type to have sex with her children, one at a time _or_ both at once; which was beside the point and actually very disturbing to think about now that she'd brought it up in her own head). However, there was no denying that Blaise's company was more comforting, soothing and altogether less stressful.

Draco technically did not have an occupation; or, at least, in the way she did, where she went into the office every day for eight hours and picked up her pay-check every two weeks. However, his family did happen to own a company. Hermione had found out thus far that the company did not specialise in making (or even selling) anything in particular; in fact, it owned many different businesses that all gave much of its profit to Draco's company. He was sort of like a J.P. Morgan of the Wizarding world, buying out dying companies and using his cunning and intimidation to bring them back to the top, while gaining millions of galleons in the process. Though, Draco was never one for scare tactics; he'd always gone for flattery or blackmail or some other sort of manipulation. Hermione had learned from Blaise that it was his father and grandfather that had resorted most to intimidation out of nearly all the Malfoys that had ever owned the company, and even though she was not one for blackmail, it was a better alternative to Lucius and Abraxas's methods.

It happened to be one of those days, in which Draco was forced to go into the office and manage meetings, speak with the board of directors and the board of trustees, and then meet with any potential sellers that happened to be so desperate that they went to the Malfoy Company (the actual name of the company had died over the years and no one really spoke of it as anything else) directly. These days were few and far in between (Draco had wanted very little to do with the business after the war), but they did happen, and on these days Hermione would be left alone with Blaise in their flat. And after weeks and weeks of Draco in close proximity, being crude and seductive and boisterous and flamboyant in a way that was not at all unpleasant (actually, it was quite the opposite, though she would never admit it to him), but at times quite tiring, Hermione could not help but feel relaxed. And perhaps her relaxation was also highly attributed to the way Blaise was kissing her at the moment, as though she was the only person in the world worth kissing and he had all the time in the world just to move his lips against hers. Though Blaise was not as magnificent at the untamed, almost ferocious sex Draco naturally excelled at, he had a gentle, tender way of holding her that made her feel fragile yet empowered, both at once.

They lay in the bedroom, having migrated there sometime since dinner (Hermione could not even remember how long ago that was), Blaise's body draped gracefully over hers as they kissed in a gentle, yet passionate way that the Gryffindor had nearly forgotten was even possible. Not that rough, wild kissing didn't have its perks (Hermione knew all of them quite well), but every once in a while she preferred something more calming.

As Blaise's lips skimmed her skin and came to rest at her jaw, Hermione reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards and over his head, breaking contact for an instant before he ducked down again, this time to her throat. Hermione sighed as he licked and nibbled her skin, shivers running down her spine and to her core. She rolled her hips into his, knowing he would get the hint, and yet Blaise only chuckled.

"Draco's going to be home soon, love," he reminded her. "He'd be annoyed if we started without him."

"Fuck Malfoy," she half muttered, half moaned as his hands palmed her breasts in a complete contradiction of what he'd said an instant ago.

Blaise laughed again. "I'm sure he'd love you to," he whispered against her neck, and Hermione gasped, the sensation of his soft-as-pillows lips moving against the taut, sensitive skin of her neck causing heat to pool between her thighs. She rubbed her legs together, squirming beneath him.

"Please, Blaise? Malfoy can join when he gets here," Hermione said, knowing that Blaise liked it when she pleaded for sex. It probably had something to with the whole Slytherin-power-complex-thing. "Why waste the time?"

"You consider this time-wasting?" Blaise said with mock-hurt in his voice as he took her cloth-covered nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, causing Hermione to writhe beneath him.

"Not time-wasting. Just… not living up to potential," the Gryffindor explained, and Blaise chortled, his mouth pushing aside the neckline of her t-shirt.

"Draco really will be incensed once he realises we've started without him, love," he said. "And he'll be no doubt annoyed already after coming home from such a hellish day."

"Oh, don't kid yourself, Blaise," Hermione said, scraping her nails lightly over the stubble of fine, black hair on his head. "He likes watching almost as much as he likes participating." Which was true. Draco was much more likely to sit back and spectate as she and Blaise went at it, while Blaise always liked to touch her whether Draco was having his own fun or not.

Blaise chuckled against her chest. "I suppose you're right," he murmured, his lips making her squirm beneath him.

The Slytherin grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it, pushing it up past her breast. As he held her waist firmly in his hands, he ducked down and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and lapping at it, using long, seductive stokes that made Hermione shudder and writhe and turn to putty in his hands. "Blaise," she gasped as he detached himself from her breast, nipping the underside of it playfully before dipping lower to her navel, worshipping it with his hot, wet tongue.

Hermione's breath alternated between catching in her throat and heaving loudly through her mouth, his tongue setting fire to her body and drenching the flesh between her thighs. "Blaise, _please,_ " she nearly begged, and he groaned, just as she knew he would. The Slytherin looked up and met her eyes with his (a dark, dark brown, nearly black, glinting in the low lamplight), compelling her to hold his stare as he unfastened the button and pulled down the zip on her jeans, his hands brushing her skin tantalisingly through the fabric. They were still staring at each other as he slowly, gently teased her jeans down her legs and off her feet, throwing them to side. Blaise's fingers lightly traced her mound, clothed in lace panties that she had worn specifically in hopes that this would happen, and Hermione gasped and arched her back slightly off the bed, breaking eye contact as the pads of his fingers brushed over her clit like a stray breeze.

" _I can feel that you're soaking, even through the knickers_ ," Blaise murmured in a voice thick and rich with pure arousal, his lips moving against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. " _You naughty girl, Hermione. So wet for me._ "

She moaned, his words enflaming her.

" _Say it, Hermione_ ," he whispered, his lips moving closer and closer to her sex. " _Tell me how badly you want me to lick your cunt._ "

Hermione lurched as he tugged the hem of her knickers with his teeth. "Please!" she gasped, hands curled into tight fists at her sides. "Oh God, please Blaise!" It was all she could manage, and he seemed to sense it, because he ripped the knickers in a single swipe of his fingers and tossed them aside, and then immediately dove back down to her pussy, probing her hot, slick flesh and stroking her clit with his tongue.

Hermione was literally breathless; she had to remind herself every few seconds to inhale and then exhale. She began to gasp out his name, over and over again until it became a sort of mantra, her hands fisting the blankets on either side of her as her body bucked and writhed against his ministrations. And perhaps she would have reached for her climax, had Blaise continued for a few more seconds. However, he paused mid-lick, his whole body seizing up in a way that told Hermione it was not voluntary.

"You're throbbing for her, aren't you?"

 _Draco_.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up to see the blond himself leaning over Blaise, his lips brushing against the Italian's ear as he spoke, his hands dipped in his best friend's jeans. Draco was still in his work clothes (button down shirt, nice black trousers), but his dress robes were absent. He must have just returned home. "Hard as steel, head smeared with precum," Draco added, his knuckles rolling under the denim as he stroked Blaise. The latter groaned loudly, burrowing his face against Hermione, his nose rubbing against her clit. Her pussy clenched in desire, but she made no move, entranced by the words that dropped, movement languid yet sound hoarse, from between Draco's lips.

"You're so hard for her, Blaise, you slut. You would let her do anything to you, wouldn't you? Let her mount you and ride you hard, let her fuck your ass with her fingers, even. Don't cum yet, Blaise," Draco growled, his hands stopping in his friend's trousers. "I bet it would feel better if you came in her pussy. Do you want to cum in her pussy?"

Blaise groaned an affirmative.

"You hear that Granger?" Draco said, looking up at Hermione, his eyes a dark, thick, soupy grey, swimming with lust. "Blaise is your slut. He wants to cum in you. Are you going to let him?" His voice was not challenging; it was merely curious, with perhaps a dash of playful. Either way, it made Hermione drip.

"Yes," she gasped, and Blaise moaned again. She'd forgotten how powerful Draco could be, when he let his arrogant, careless Slytherin side fade away to let his more manipulative, seductive Slytherin side seep through.

"Do you want to fuck him? Or would you like him to fuck you?" Draco asked, and both Hermione and Blaise seemed to forget their freewill in the next few moments.

"Anything," she whispered. "He can do anything, just do it _now_."

"Hear that Blaise? She wants you as badly as you want her." Blaise—solid, calm Blaise—nearly yelped as Draco squeezed his cock and made short work of the other man's trousers and pants. "Fuck her hard, Blaise," Draco said, his lips rubbing sensually against his friend's ear as he spoke, and then he was gone, taking a step back and out of Hermione's sight. She did not have time to look for him, though, as Blaise struck, as swift and as quick as a viper.

Instantly, his lips were against her breast and his hands were around his cock, rubbing the head lightly against her wet heat.

" _Don't tease,_ " she said roughly, back arching into him in a desperate attempt to touch more of him, her hands rising and fingers interlocking near the nape of his neck.

Blaise chuckled, licking her nipple once, twice, thrice before guiding himself into her, his movements surprisingly languid and gentle. However, Hermione only had a moment to wonder at this, for Blaise pulled out and then slammed back in in one smooth, powerful motion that had Hermione's hands trembling on his neck.

" _Fuck,_ " he growled, lunging forward and placing his elbows down on the mattress to catch his fall, and then burying his face into her cleavage, mouth moving against her flushed, damp skin. He began to thrust into her, again and again, hips knocking against hers with loud _thunk_ s. " _Fuck_ , love, you're so hot, so _tight_ , _fuck_ , so beautiful…"

Hermione's insides squirmed pleasantly, adding to her already monumental bliss. In the midst of a sex-spurred ramble, Blaise sometimes slipped in things like that: sweet, gentle things amongst the spine-tingling scatologia, shining like gemstones hidden in a hoard of gold.

Her nails scraped over his shoulder blades, no doubt leaving angry pink marks that would still be there in the morning, her eyelids drifting closed as involuntary mewls and gasps slipped through her mouth. "Blaise," she whispered in between. "Harder, please, fuck me harder, yes _yes_ —"

"You're going to make me cum," he muttered, and she was about to as well, she could feel the coiling in the pit of her stomach and the fiery heat in between her legs as the shaft of his cock rubbed against her walls, the head breaching her farther and farther, millimetre by millimetre…

Blaise's thrusts grew wilder, faster, less controlled and more desperate, his hips banging unceremoniously against hers and his whole body tightening like a giant spring, just begging to be sprung. "Fuck, Hermione, so good, so good," he hissed, and he seized up, halting all movement and eyes squeezing shut. His cum spurted from his cock, wetting her already-slick walls and Hermione cried out—she was so close, so close—

And then Blaise's fingers were pressed against her clit, rubbing in small, tight circles, and it only took three or four of them before Hermione came, her whole body (and a bit of her mind) unravelling as she threw back her head and arched and clutched Blaise's back as though it was her life line. " _Fuck!_ " she screamed as wave upon wave of pleasure unrolled across her, and she must have laid like that, back curved off the bed and eyelids shut tight against the world, for hours; or, at least that's what it felt like.

When she finally lowered herself back to the mattress, back to earth from the nirvana she'd experienced, Blaise was nuzzling her neck, placing light butterfly kisses on her pulse point, his cock still nestled in between her thighs.

Hermione looked up, suddenly remembering Draco. He was naked, sitting in a chair at the end of the bed, cock tall and wet with precum, hand running up and down the shaft as he watched she and Blaise with a fiery intensity raging behind his beautiful eyes, like a blaze behind stained glass windows.

"Come to bed, Malfoy," she murmured, and the blond slowly rose from the chair. He climbed onto the bed and crawled toward her, and Hermione put her hand on his jaw and guided his lips down to hers. She was much too exhausted for another round, but thought it only fair that she finish him up.

She kissed Draco gently and he returned it with some of his own, full of restrained passion and desire. Then, she slowly sat up, guiding him backward so that the blond sat against the head board, legs spread between them. Blaise followed her the whole way, freckling her spine and arse with more kisses.

Hermione leaned down, cupping Draco's balls in one hand, massaging them gently as she stroked his length with the other hand. "Are you mad we started without you, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Not today," he croaked in reply, shuddering under her touch. The power had shifted, and all three of them could feel it. "You two are absolutely stunning to watch."

"Thank you," Hermione returned softly. She lowered her lips to his cock, pressing a soft yet firm kiss on the head, feeling the precum wet her lips. Then she kissed him on the shaft, again, and again, smattering his cock with her steady kisses as Blaise was still doing to her back and arse and now the undersides of her thighs.

"Fuck yeah, Granger," Draco hissed above her. "Fuck _yes_ , take me into your mouth."

Hermione obliged, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and swirling her tongue over the sensitive flesh there. The taste was not delicious, though not entirely unpleasant; she had learned to adjust to it over the years and was much more focussed on other things, anyway. Hermione's head dropped lower as she took more of Draco's cock into her mouth and down her throat. He groaned loudly, running his fingers through her hair in a surprisingly tender gesture. "Aahhh… Granger…"

Farther and farther until she was sure she could not take another millimetre, for fear of triggering her gag reflex, and there was still another inch that she had not covered, and to remedy that she took his balls in her hand again, stroking them adoringly.

"Holy shit, fucking _hell_ , Granger, yesss, suck my cock you beautiful whore," Draco moaned, followed by an even longer litany of curses and dirty requests. Hermione followed them all, bobbing her head up and down on his prick, licking up and down the shaft and smothering the tip with hot, open-mouthed kisses, hollowing her cheeks around his length until finally, the blond gripped her hair tightly in his fists (hard enough that she felt the prickling on her scalp, though he was careful not to put her in pain), and shouted—"Ah, _fuck_ yes!"—before his warm, sticky seed spurted into her mouth. Hermione drank it all down, just the way he liked it, swallowing every last drop and licking her lips after pulling away.

For a moment, Draco simply lay against the headboard, boneless and breathless, as Hermione set soft kisses on the inside of his thighs. "Come on, you two," the blond said, once his breathing patterns returned to normal, pulling Hermione up to lay beside him and beckoning Blaise to follow.

Blaise, who had not uttered a word since he'd come with Hermione, climbed up beside her and tossed the blankets over all three of them. He threw an arm over Hermione's waist and buried his face into her neck, spooning her in a way that made her heart swell and her stomach tingle. "Love you," he mumbled, and Hermione smiled. "Love you too."

When she looked up, Draco lay facing her, a strangely serious look on his face. Draco was hardly ever serious, especially after sex. He reached out and took one of her hands in his own, stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"You should know, Granger," he said finally, "That what we have may have started out as purely physical, based solely on lust... but it's grown to something much more than that. I find I actually… care for you. In less of a 'I-live-with-you-we-get-along-reasonably-well-for-our-pasts-shagging-you-is-the-best-thing-I've-ever-done-and-my-best-friend-would-kill-me-if-anything-happened-to-you' sort of way and more of a 'You're-actually-a-better-more-interesting-person-than-I-ever-gave-you-credit-for-and-whom-I'm-actually-starting-to-genuinely-like' sort of way'. And I'm not going to fool myself into thinking I'm in love with you, but it could happen. It could happen any minute now, at this point, but I thought it would be best if you knew."

Hermione smiled. She and Blaise had already spoken about this, and he had said first that he did not mind sharing at all, as long as it was only with Draco. He'd most likely had the same conversation with their blond Slytherin friend, considering how Draco had brought up the fact while she was wrapped in Blaise's arms.

"Just promise me something, Malfoy," she said, her grin widening as he looked surprised.

"Yeah?"

"Let me know when you do."


End file.
